realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Nanabo
| type = Natural humanoid | vision = Low-light | location = Prime Plane | language = Common, }} Personality Nanabo can be rather playful and mischievous and aren’t know for being outright cruel or violent. In fact, a good number prefer to avoid violence all together if they can. They are not idiots, however, and do understand that one must at least know the basics of how to protect themselves and their homes. Some nanabo choose to extend their learning in physical combat and make it as their main focus, honing their skills and abilities in that field. Magical learning is another some may venture down, for it will fit the various personalities of each individual nanabo. No matter which path, a lepura will simply do what they really enjoy whether they are good at it or not. Physical Description Nanabo are average sized humanoid beings, their height ranging from about 4’6” to 6’0” not counting their ears which resemble elongated rabbit ears, sometimes stiff and erect, sometimes soft and floppy. Their weight ranges from about 90 to 150 pounds depending on height and of course activity level. It wouldn’t be uncommon to find one just a little pudgy; nothing wrong with that. Most do have a length of hair atop their head, but the colors do tend to stay more normal (brown, red, black, blonde etc) and nothing such has a hot pink unless spectacularly dyed. Some may have a covering of downy fur over their body but there may be the random few that lack such fur naturally, or of course one can have it removed in other ways. Fur colorings mirror their four-legged brethren, the range usually based on their environment and where they are from. The shade their eyes take on however can range to almost anything on the spectrum, but it’s not common to find one with neon bright eyes. While one may have yellow eyes, it would be either dull or a deep shade of yellow. A nanabo will age just as a human does, reaching a mature adult age at 18 years. Relations While some nanabo seem shy or withdrawn when first encountered, they are rather friendly once they get to know you. It is just a natural instinct to be on the more cautious side with strangers. They do seem (for the most part) to get along with other woodland creatures; some better than others. Most tend to be more family oriented depending on how they were raised or what life has thrown there way. Alignment Almost all nanabo prefer to stick to the good or neutral alignments, it’s extremely rare for one to ever choose a darker path, but they are a bit more open when it comes to whether or not they follow the rules. The race is more lawful in general but some do have that mischievous streak which opens up a neutral or chaotic bend. Nanabo Lands Nanabo are more versatile in their chosen habitats. Mostly preferred however are low mountains or the forested regions within the more temperate climates. Of course this is not the only place they may choose. Many have chosen to dwell within the many cities, preferring to live around all walks of life. The types of residences depend on where they are: sometimes simple huts are more than enough, or if one wishes to be even closer to the land around them something built right into side of hills or mountains, for instance, would be more welcoming. Religion Religion is a take it or leave it sort of thing. Some nanabo are religious and others are not. For those that do choose to follow a deity or hold some beliefs in them, it is the gods and goddess of the land around them that the nanabo feel closest to. Not the only ones of course. City life and other variables have altered such beliefs, providing the knowledge of other Gods and Goddesses the nanabo might otherwise have never known about. Many nanabo worship the god Nanabozho their creator. Language All nanabo know common, and are able to speak with most any other race they come upon. They also know the sylvan tongue, the languange of the fey. The sylvan languages uses a variant of the elven alphabet in it’s written form and even when speaking, one is reminiscent of the rather fluid and graceful elven language. Names: Aaro, Aji, Altalef, Aroh, Aya, Baez, Baso, Caes, Clava, Coche, Djaen, Duro, Edrehi, Egozi, Elie, Farhi, Farraj, Finse, Frei, Fulan, Gabai, Gagui, Grana, Guedj, Ilha, Isidor, Jachio, Jaez, Josue, Jucef, Junc, Kalo, Layani, Leao, Leitao, Loufr, Lusa, Maia, Matos, Menir, Milao, Musa, Naar, Nahar, Natta, Nieto, Noe, Ocil, Ohayo, Oliva, Orta, Oua, Paes, Palti, Ponce, Prie, Puar, Quer, Racah, Rebi, Reis, Roda, Rophe, Sabaj, Sahl, Shaki, Siso, Sulam, Tarica, Teba, Tevah, Tsvei, Tzur, Uri, Usiel, Usus, Vaena, Valiah, Vida, Viva, Xabi, Yahia, Yona, Ysaque, Zahadia, Zera, Zvi Adventurers The need to go adventuring varies. Some prefer travel more than actual adventuring but most go for such just for that reason. Most are quiet, content to stay within the area they live in and while a trip from one city to another can be in order at times, they find nothing wrong with remaining at home, wherever home is to them. Nanabo Racial Traits • -2 Strength, +2 Dexterity, -2 Constitution. • Medium size. • Nanabo base land speed is 40 feet. • Low-light vision. • Immunity to magic charm effects, and a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against enchantment spells and effects. • +2 racial bonus on Reflex saves. • +2 racial bonus on Jump, Listen, and Spot checks. • Automatic Languages: Common, Sylvan. Bonus Languages: Draconic, Elven, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc. • Favored Class: Rogue. Category:Nanabo Category:Humanoids Category:Natural creatures